Raylen's Sinnoh Adventures
by trainer raylen
Summary: What I would like my life to be if there were real pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Raylen's Sinnoh Adventure

Raylen, a fourteen year old blonde blue eyed trainer, has finally made it to the Sinnoh region with his Pikachu ( his father caught it as a Pichu for Raylen's tenth birthday in pallet town). They could see the land on the boat. Raylen couldn't wait to see what pokemon there were. He decided before he came to Sinnoh that he would only bring Pikachu with him. The captain came on the loud speaker and said that they would be docking in two minutes. Raylen thought that if he could almost come in first in the Kento, Johto, and Orange leagues. He could try the Sinnoh, even of he cam in third in Hoenn.

He finally landed in Twinleaf town. The town was a nice little quite town. He went to find a pokemon center, but he didn't find one. He came up to this man selling berries.

" Hello young man, can I interest you in some berries? It is apparent that you are a trainer."

" No thanks, I'm looking for the closes Pokemon Center and the professor of this region."

" Well a newcomer, well you want to go Sand Gem town. Its not to far from here, there you should meet Professor Rowan."

" Thanks."

Raylen ran as fasted as he could to Sand Gem.

Chapter 1

Raylen Gets A Chimchar!

He made it to the town. He first went to the pokemon center to tell his mom that he made it to Sinnoh. After that he went to go find Professor Rowan. He walked on the side of the rode and came up to a intersection. A girl on a bike was also coming to the same intersection and didn't notice Raylen coming. They crashed into each other. He looked up and notice the girl was beautiful. She had long brown hair in a ponytail and hazel-brown eyes. Raylen fell in love at first sight. " Are you okay," asked the girl.

"Yeah, my name is Raylen. What is your name?"

"Mine is Sarah, nice to meet you."

" Ni... ni... nice to meet you to?'

" Are you alright?"

" Yeah I was wondering if you would like to travel Sinnoh with me."

" Sure I'm heading to Professor Rowan lab."

" So am I. Oh I almost forgot this is my Pikachu."

" Awwww he is so cute."

They walked together to the lab and talked about there past adventures. Raylen had learned that she was going to battle him in the Hoenn league if she didn't lose in the semifinals. They made it to Professor Rowan's lab. They walked in and noticed that Rowan was chasing after a Starly. " STOP THAT POKEMON," he said. Raylen commanded Pikachu, " Thunderbolt". Starly was knocked out on the ground. Rowan returned it to its pokeball. " You two must be here to get your pokedexs and starter pokemon.," said Rowan, " Here are the only two left someone already the Turtwig. There is a Chimchar and a Piplup." Raylen chose Chimchar and Sarah chose Piplup. Sarah wanted to battle, so they went outside to battle. Raylen threw out Chimchar and Sarah threw out Piplup. They checked their pokemon's moves with their pokedex.

"Chimchar use ember," Raylen commanded. Piplup dodged the attack and used bubble.

"Chimchar dodge and use ember."

"Piplup use bubble."

Both attacks hit. Both pokemon were knocked out. They all went to the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon. They started towards Jubilife City. Sarah left her bike at home for easier travel with Raylen. They stayed under a huge tree on route 202 waiting for the rain to stop. Sarah and Raylen saw a couple a few yards away kissing. The both of looked at each and they both blushed.

" Um ... Sarah …?"

" Yeah."

" I was wondering … never mind its a stupid thought."

" What you can tell me."

" Forget about it."

" Come on you can tell me."

" Well I was wondering that maybe that we should ..."

" We should what?"

" We should get some poketches while in Jubilife."

" Sure. Raylen do you mind if I sleep on your shoulder?"

" Sure."

Raylen thought that was a close save. He almost asked Sarah out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jubilife City

The next morning they made it to Jubilife and Raylen couldn't believe how many people there were in this one place. Sarah looked at her map to find the Poketch Company. They found the large building and entered it. They both got a poketch and all of the apps on it. Raylen was messing with his poketch. They left and went to get some lunch. They stopped at a burger store and got a bag of pokemon food. Raylen saw a wild Starly flew up next to Raylen and gazed at him. Raylen asked if the Starly wanted to come with them. Starly nodded its head. Raylen threw a pokeball and caught it. Raylen jumped up with excitement, " Alright I caught Starly".

" Raylen sit down you causing a scene."

" Sorry."

" Raylen your a real dork"

" NO I AM NOT."

" I'm only joking. Your so defensive."

They finished their lunch and started towards to the trainer school. Sarah wanted to challenge an old friend that moved here a while back. They entered the school and immediately one of the girl students came up and gave Sarah a hug. Sarah introduced Raylen to Amy. Sarah and Amy left to catch up but Raylen could hear their conversation.

" So Sarah is that guy your boyfriend?"

" NO!"

" Oh, but you like him?"

" NO!"

" Come on I know you better than that I can tell if your lying."

" Okay I do like him but I don't think he likes me back."

Raylen left after he heard the answer to the second question. He was depressed and thought about what to do. Pikachu tried to cheer him up but it didn't work. Raylen decided to go to a Pokemon Mart to get some supplies and some pokeballs and great balls. Raylen could hear Sarah calling for him, he thought that he should go on his own way. He paid for the pokeballs and left. Sarah caught up with Raylen.

" Raylen what is up with you. You seem upset about something. Do you want to talk about it?"

" Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

" Are you sure."

" Yeah let's go."

They left and decided to go to Oreburgh City so they could challenge the gym leader. They stayed at the pokemon center for the night and got some sleep. When they woke up the next morning they tried to head out to Oreburgh but there was a sign that said the road was closed. So they decided to head Eterna City. On the way the found a they found a cave to stayed in from the storm. Raylen thought that this would be a good opportunity to get to know Sarah a little better.

" Sarah I want to know what to know what you and your friend said."

" Nothing nothing."

Raylen could tell her face was getting red.

" I know you don't like me very well."

" Actually Raylen your wrong I love you. I loved every since I met you but I knew you would ever love me."

" I really do love I thought it was love at first. You remember that I was going to ask you a question?"

" Yeah the one you told me to never mind."

" Well when we saw that one couple kissing I was going to say that we should kiss."

" Then why don't we."

Sarah grabbed Raylen's shirt and pulled him towards her. They kissed for a few minutes. Raylen could believe this he was actually kissing this beautiful girl. After they were done Sarah fell asleep on Raylen's arm and he fell asleep on her head.


End file.
